tokyo_ghoul_unicorn_glitter_gemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo Ghoul Unicorn Glitter Gems
Tokyo Ghoul Unicorn Glitter Gems is a fan series created by Pearl Kuki. It's a light hearted sugary glittery glitzy rainbow barfed version of Ishida Sui's work Tokyo Ghoul. Development One day Pearl Kuki was watching Glitter Force and looking up Kawaii Unicorns while she was also on the same day watching Soul Eater NOT (A glittery moe Yuri version of Soul Eater) and looking up Tokyo Ghoul. Later that night she was eating skittles, airheads and Starbursts then the idea came into her head. She decided to do a light hearted version Tokyo Ghoul because why......not? Plot So two years later there are still Ghouls roaming around but now there is a new species and they're called Jewels. A 19 year old girl named Rubellite wants to join a new organization called the JKC (Jewel killers Club) that was recently funded. She does....only find out that she is half human half ghoul and half Jewel. Because of this rare thing they keep her for her powers. She ends up meeting lots of new people. She ends up with a squad that consist 6 girls. Characters MAIN CHARACTERS Rubellite Tankoushoku: Rubellite is a 19 year old girl who wants to join a new orginazation that kills all Jewels (A new species). She gets in however she finds out she's half human half ghoul and half Jewel. They keep her for her existence. She is a nice girl that likes to read a lot. She'll read fairy tale books or princess books. Ruby Akane: Ruby is a 19 year old who is in Rubellite's squad. She is strong. She is very great at hand to hand combat as she can beat everyone on the team actually everyone in the JKC. She seems to be a bit aloof. Citrine Tachibana: Citrine is a 18 year old girl who is in Rubellite's squad. She comes off as rude and doesn't really care for her job. She loves spicy and salty food but hates sweet and sour food. She is mostly rude to Emerald. She likes to annoy Ruby and tease Rubellite. Topaz Kise: Topaz is a 18 year old girl who is in Rubellites squad. Topaz is a very cheerful girl. She loves parties and Rubellite. She as well likes to text on her phone. She as well likes to eat. Emerald Midoriyama: Emerald is a 20 year old who is in Rubellite's squad. Emerald is nice and calm. Citrine is often rude to her and disrespectful. Usually telling her to shut up, threatening her or calling her a thot when she isn't one. Emerald usually ignores whatever Citrine has to say. Sapphire Aono: Sapphire is in Rubellite's squad. She is very attracted to Rubellite calling her cute and usually trying to protect her. Sapphire is very fashionable. She is often jealous when Rubellite is hanging with anyone else other than her. Amethyst Murasaki: Amethyst is in Rubellite's squad. She is very fond of cute and girly things. She loves unicorns. They're her favorite animal. She's literally obsessed with them to the point where she asks for a unicorn mask...She is fond of eating unicorn poop ice cream. Angel Aura Quartz: Angel is the leader of Rubellite's squad and is a Jewel Hunter. She was turned on when she discovered that Rubellite was half human half jewel and half ghoul. She decided to take Rubellite in. Angel Aura Quartz is one of the best Jewel Hunters there is. Pearl Shirayuki: Pearl is a young stunning women and is a mentor of Rubellite. She is another great Jewel Hunter. She is serious and very intelligent. Other Jewel Hunters: Kyoko Pikako: Kyoko is another Jewel Hunter. She likes to play tennis during her free time. She likes pizza. Junko Pikako: The older sister of Kyoko. She is a Jewel Hunter. She is more serious about her work and likes chemistry Inoue Goto: Inoue is a buff Jewel Hunter. She's very strong and loud. Inori Hanasaki: Inori is the quiet Jewel Hunter. She likes flowers and technology. Uki Sagawa: Uki tries to be tough when clearly she isn't. She likes picking up fights and Citrine. Naota Jakushi: Naota is a bit selfish and only cares for his looks. He likes himself and only himself. Ren Fuchizawa: Ren is obsessed with Jewels. He's a bit crazy. He therorizes the Diamond authority. Fuuta Fuchizawa: The younger brother of Ren. He thinks Ren's insane. Chloe Makiyama: She befriends Rubellite. She's a bit shy. She is half American. Houseki Organization: An organization of evil Jewels that target anybody because that's them Black Diamond: Black Diamond is the leader and queen of the orginazation. She is so cold and scary Larimar: Larimar is a Jewel that enjoys people's suffering. Tourmaline: Don't mess with her. She gets whatever she wants. Iolite: She comes off very cold and seems to hate Opal Opal: A funny Jewel that is very stupid and dumb but is quite powerful. Jet: A cross dresser Amber: She loves rice. Crackhead: Her name is Spinel, she likes to crush Jewels gemstones for fun. Trivia * Pearl kuki came up with this when she was bored * Rubellite looks like Haise when he dressed up as a girl. Category:Tokyo Ghoul Unicorn Glitter Gems